Of Crops and Contemplations
by HoshixXxHikari080
Summary: What was once The Tale of Two Towns has become The Tale of Two Twins! Join Lillian and Phillip in their farming adventure as they figure out who they are and what their mission in life truly is. Better story than summary. Rated T for safety. R&R. Pairing: All/Lillian, All/Phillip; FINAL Pairing: Undecided Vote!


**EDIT: **Not an update! Just had to edit a part that was missing before when I was rereading the story file. Sorry!

**A/N:** Having gone on an extremely long Pokémon addiction, I have finally returned my attention back to Harvest Moon. As I hardly update in the first place, this is a tester chapter of some sorts. Yeah.

Anyway, I really hope you give this fanfiction a chance! There's a lot more with the characters than what meets the eye.

**Pairings: **Various/Lillian, Various/Phillip; FINAL: Undecided (VOTE!)

* * *

**Chapter 00 - Reunited**

"Hm? Oh, hello Phillip, is there something you needed?" The old mayor of Bluebell looked up and greeted the young farmer casually.

"Hello Rutger. I had something important to discuss with you," Phillip, ever so straightforward and blunt, greeted the mayor back before going straight into business. Both the mayor and farmer were very busy people; it would be good for them both to get the discussion over and done with.

"Speak away, m'boy."

Once Phillip had Rutger's attention, he breathed in deeply before stating, "I won't be doing the requests in Bluebell anymore."

There was silence as the words sunk into Rutger's mind. Gears reeling, the mayor finally understood. Gaping at the young man, he demanded, "Why!?"

"Well, you se—"

And yet, before Phillip could fully explain, Rutger was furiously ranting. "I know that you run the farm in Konohana and all, but there's nothing wrong with Bluebell—"

"I—"

"—we're still people, and we still have needs! Granted, there are others who can do the job, but—" At this point, he was pacing along the room heatedly.

"If you'll just—" Phillip tried interrupting once more. But it was all in vain.

"Why, I bet it's that blasted Ina, isn't it! To go as far as ordering you not to accept our requests—"

"Actually, that's no—"

"I know our villages aren't on good terms, but she can't just—!"

"MAYOR RUTGER!" Phillip finally exclaimed, having enough with Rutger's accusations. His serious voice and the fact that he called the mayor with his full title rather than the casual, friendly call of his name had silenced the old man immediately.

With a sigh, the young man explained, "The reason why I won't be doing requests in Bluebell anymore is because my sister is moving."

Immediately Rutger's mood was changed. "A sister, you say? How wonderful!" He cried out joyously.

With a weary nod, Phillip continued. "Yes. She'll be coming to Bluebell since there aren't any permanent residences in Konohana, and she refused to live with me since she heard Bluebell offered more space for the animals. You see, while she has fun growing crops, her passion lies in livestock-raising."

"A fine choice indeed!" Rutger laughed boisterously, and Phillip inwardly facepalmed. He could see the rivalry between the mayors now. "I'm sure she'll love it here! With our adorable animals, ever-present flowers, and brick houses and cobblestone streets, who can resist?"

Phillip laughed nervously but Rutger remained oblivious to the irony in his question. After more rambling, the old mayor looked at Phillip straight in the eye.

"So, when do I get to meet her?"

[]Of Crops and Contemplations[]

"Oh, Kuze, it's so nice up here!" Lillian gushed to her pony as she looked around at her surroundings. Lush forests with wondrous waterfalls, the mountain was absolutely beautiful. With the sound of rushing water and the gallops of her pony, she felt most at peace.

Too enamored with her environment, the soon-to-be farmer faced front all too late. A fox had leapt out in front of her pony, and because she was too late in commanding her pony to stop, Kuze had no choice but to turn sideways and proceeded to jump down a ledge to avoid running over the smaller creature.

"A-ah!" Lillian shrieked as she fell to the ground, the impact having her lose consciousness immediately.

[]Of Crops and Contemplations[]

As the two men walked up the mountain trail, Phillip spoke more about his twin in detail, describing to the mayor of who she was. Rutger remained silent all throughout, carefully noticing the way the Konohana farmer's eyes had lightened up, the enthusiasm in his actions that sprang up that usually only appeared when he was farming; he could see just how much Phillip loved and cared for her.

And, as Rutger wholeheartedly listened to everything he said, the mayor grew exceedingly more curious: who was this young woman, and just what kind of person was she?

"…I really think she'll fit in. She's hardworking and determined like no other; I don't think anyone else has the sense of passion she does for farming," Phillip finished, a small, warm smile making its way to his lips.

Rutger made a noise of affirmation. "She sounds like a fine young lady; I'm sure she'll achieve much greatness in our village."

The smile on Phillip's lips widened ever further at the comment, and content, the young man looked ahead as the two approached the top of the mountain.

"Huh, that's strange – she was supposed to meet us here," Phillip muttered loud enough for the mayor to hear him. He curiously peered down the trail to Konohana Town.

He could've sworn his heart stopped.

There on the trail was a turned-over cart – _Lillian's_ turned-over cart.

An emotion crept into his heart, one that hadn't appeared in over a decade: fear. He could vaguely hear the mayor beside him murmur, "Oh dear." but Phillip was too out of it to care; he immediately started sprinting down the trail, too caught up worry about his sister to mind the fact that he had left the mayor hanging behind. He hadn't bothered to check the cart's condition, more concerned about finding his sister.

Oh god, what if he couldn't find her? What if some bear had gotten to her first? What if she was bleeding out there somewhere, and he was too late?

The pony! If he found the pony, she had to be nearby! Panicked, almost crazed, Phillip's head whipped around frantically in search of his beloved sis – There! Leaping down the ledge, he ignored the wild animals that scampered away at his appearance and merely focused on the small, white pony and the body beside it—

His heart stopped and plummeted into his stomach.

His mind vaguely registered that, no, she wasn't lying in a pool of her own blood. Silently wandering over, he crept down beside her and sighed in relief when he saw that her chest was rising, felt the air rush in and out of her body. Checking for injuries, and finding none, he visually relaxed.

Slowly taking the upper half of her body into his arms, he gently urged her to wake up, shaking her shoulder lightly, "C'mon Lills, get back with us."

She shifted slightly, the smallest groan leaving her lips, before her eyes started to flutter open. Half-closed, violet eyes clashed with sapphire, and Lillian smiled sleepily in recognition. "…Hey Phil… It's good to see you."

"Gave me quite a scare," He murmured back, stroking her hair lightly as he returned her smile with a gentle grin of his own. "You hurt?"

"Nah," Gathering her strength, she slowly sat up with the help of her twin, "The impact of the fall had me go unconscious, but other than that…"

She was cut off as Phillip suddenly embraced her. With his head buried into his shoulder, Lillian barely understood his muffled words, _"Gods Lillian… Don't do that again."_

With a soft smile, she returned the embrace, eyes closing as she held him. "Sorry," she murmured, "I'm sorry."

* * *

When Rutger had arrived at the scene, he immediately stopped, catching sight of the delicate scene before him. He stood there, observing, letting them have their moment. His wisdom allowed him to grasp the situation instantly.

While Phillip had only been on the island for a short period of time, Rutger liked to think that he had a good understanding of the boy's personality. The farmer was hardworking and dedicated with his work, friendly and outgoing towards his neighbors. Despite his kindness, he held himself with a sense of boldness and pride; it was shown in the way he walked, in the aura and energy he emitted.

And so, the mayor understood, with all of today's events, that his sister was _very_ precious to him. Not in a possessive manner like Cheryl had with Ash, but Rutger inwardly knew that something happened to make Phillip this way, that the two twins could only depend on each other. And it wasn't just with Phillip either; it was the same for Lillian as well.

So, with this thought in mind, the old man decided to calmly wait until the atmosphere settled a bit. He could see that the two had experienced a lot in the past, but he knew that much more was in store for them.

He could only hope that the two would be ready for whatever they were going up against; inwardly he knew: if they failed, then the villages of Bluebell and Konohana would fail with them.

* * *

**A/N: **This is just a note: no, that is not incest. A person's behavior can be explained from the way they grew up as children, and everything will be explained in the future.

So, how'd you guys like it? I tried a bit of foreshadowing at the end, as well as explaining some stuff without directly putting it out there. There will be a sense of deep reality stuff later on, but yeah.

Leave a review and let me know what you think, kay? Thanks!

BTW, any suggestions for the name of Phillip's/Lillian's farms? I'm horrible with names, and while I'm inching towards one for Lill's, I still need one for Phil's. :P


End file.
